


Goodnight tales

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of smutty drabbles with different pairings. Some may be not smutty though.</p>
<p>Thorin/Ori: ch. 1; 2; 3; 15; 21;<br/>Fili/Nori: ch. 5; 8; 17; 19?;<br/>Fili/Ori: ch. 7; 19?;<br/>Kili/Ori: ch. 6; 10; 11; 12; 13; 14; 16; 23; 24;<br/>Nori/Ori: ch. 20; 25;<br/>Thorin/Nori: ch. 22;<br/>Ori/Kili/Thorin: ch. 9;<br/>Ori/Fili/Kili/Thorin: ch. 4; 18;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ori/Thorin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).



They were both laying satisfied on the mattress, covers thrown aside, when Ori felt one of his braids being slightly tugged.   
  
Yet he had not the strength to open his eyes or answer properly at the obvious request for attention of his partner, so he let him do as he pleased.   
  
Some hair pulling and a caress on the cheek later, Ori felt warm breath on his ear and Thorin’s voice, still rough from all the moaning and screaming from their passionate lovemaking, whispering “love you”.

 


	2. Ori/Thorin

Ori was born in a humble family, just not to say they were piss poor.   
He and his brothers had only each other and their mother to rely on.   
  
But the dwarrowdam was old and so the brothers adapted to do what they could.   
  
One managed the house, one became a thief, and for Ori there was only the destiny of a lower class scribe ahead.   
  
But between the start and the end of this tale, there’s a mad quest taking place.   
  
And after that, the restoration of a fallen kingdom lead by their beloved king Thorin.  
  
And oh so many loved and lusted after him, and where jealous of his lover.   
  
Everyone tried to break the bond between the king and his lover, accusing him of the most despicable faults.  
Mind controlling the king, witchcraft, abuse of power.   
  
Truth to be told, Ori felt the most powerful when in between his king’s thighs, making him moan under the ministration of the most devoted lover.


	3. Ori/Thorin

 

It was a known fact that the 'Ri family members had an impressive strength even for dwarrows.

Maybe not Nori, but that was beside the point.

The point being the plentiful bruises that Ori left on his lover's hips.

Fingerprints that marked his property on Thorin Oakenshield's waist.

Deep love bites on his neck, for all to see the king's submission to a scribe of the House of 'Ri.

 


	4. Ori/Kili/Fili/Thorin

Ori thought himself a lucky dwarf when the youngest of the princes proposed to him.   
  
Surely it would mean a rise in social status for him and his family.  
  
And as Kili kept explaining, family really mattered in the highest spheres of dwarven power.  
  
That’s why currently Ori found himself back sprawled on their royal bed and legs open to comfortably lodge the three royal dwarrows fervently licking at his penis.  
  
He could see the round red tip disappear between Thorin’s glistening lips, while his nephews were enjoying very much mouthing his long member and kissing each other with it in the middle.  
  
In that moment Ori felt like the most lucky dwarf Mahal had forged.  
  
And since family was so important, maybe next time he could extend the invitation to his brothers too. 

 


	5. Fili/Nori

Looking down, he admired the way his penis kept disappearing and reappearing between Nori's lips.  
  
A moment it was almost completely visible over the bulging tip of tongue closely set in Nori's mouth.   
The following moment he could see the redhead climb up till his nose was buried into blond curls, and what remained of his penis was the sensation of hitting against the back of Nori's throat.  
  
Such a wonderful feeling.   
  
Constantly repeated.  
  
Fili's hand too could have been helping the situation, guiding Nori's head into bobbing backwards and forwards and making him choke on the length.  
  
Such graceless sounds that made the prince's blood boils inside his veins.  
  
One big vein passing through his penis especially.   
  
“I'm..I'mcoming!” he tried to warn the thief kneeling at his feet, but the other just strengthened the hold on Fili's hips.   
  
The prince had no other option than spurting his semen down Nori's throat, while he was looking up through his lashes at the prince with an enraptured expression.  
  
Fili would have collapsed on the floor if not for the wall that was supporting him in his post-coital boneless state.  
  
When he regained enough power to open again his eyes, they landed on Nori's adam's apple bobbing down to swallow the prince's come and the most satisfied look on his face.


	6. Ori/Kili

 

As soon has he opened his eyes, Ori saw high vaults above him.

And felt a mattress under his back.

It was not the hard soil he had become used to on the way to Erebor.

Erebor! They had succeeded in chasing away the dragon.  
They had recaptured Erebor.

And even if not everything was perfect, Ori had his arms full of his prince while his long dark hair caressed the scribe's face, and that was still quite awesome.

 


	7. Fili/Ori

“Ori please please please! Don't make me abuse my power of prince. You know how much I despise it. I'm begging you!”   
  
Fili was almost on his knees, clothes dishevelled and blond hair ruffled.   
  
Ori almost felt moved to compassion, and the fire gave a nice warm glint to Fili's hair, and the night was becoming quite cold and...   
  
“it would not be proper! We're not even officially courting”  
  
“But I just want to sleep in the bedroll next to you! No wandering hands, I promise! I'll be the most gentledwarf ever that even Bilbo would be proud of me!”   
  
The prince had gotten on his knees in the meantime, and his blue, sparkling, pleading eyes had the desired effect on the scribe.   
  
“Oh fine, but not a word with anybody”   
  
Ori wished they could have just a night of quite sleeping together, but Kili's sniggers told him it was not meant to be so.

 


	8. Fili/Nori

Fili could get addicted to the concept of Nori kneeling at his feet and passionately making out with his dick.  
  
More than to the concept, to the feeling of his cock being sucked on so viciously by that expert mouth.  
  
And everything else that came together with that mouth.   
  
Fili himself was coming for that mouth so he quickly, but not without a weight on his heart, extracted his penis from that mouth.   
  
A loud pop and some moans of protest could be heard briefly before they were covered by Fili’s pleased moans.   
  
With his member in hand, he aimed at Nori’s naked chest and splattered it white with his semen.

"You promised to cover me plenty in gold and gems, but till now you’ve covered me only in pearl necklaces" the thief commented, before scooping up with one finger a dollop of come from around his neck and taking it to his lips to be licked, mischievous expression dancing on his features.

 


	9. Ori/Kili/Thorin

 

With his eyes closed, Ori could concentrate better on his other senses.

His nose could smell the strong male scent emanating from Kili's pubic hair meanwhile his mouth was enraptured tasting the flavour of the prince's dick as his tongue weighted playfully its girt.

Ori's skin was burning from over stimulation, having Kili ride his face, silken sheets caressing his back and Thorin's anus gripping strongly his penis while the king bounced enthusiastically on the scribe's pelvis.

And the melody both the royals made, moaning out their pleasure, was something Ori deeply appreciated conducting.

 


	10. Ori/Kili

The persisting slurp was the only thing distracting Ori from his books.   
  
He really was trying to study.   
For his finals.   
Very important finals.   
Yep.   
  
Instead Kili, sitting right in front of him with a tall cup of smoothie in his hands, kept sucking noisily on the straw.   
With those lips.   
Sweet cherry lips.   
  
And distracting Ori from his notes and his finals.   
  
“Ok, if I take a walk with you, will you stop.. making so much noise?” Ori could feel himself blush while trying to watch the brunet guy straight in the eye.   
  
“You know I'm doing this for you? 'Cause I love you and you need a break from those terrifying books” Kili smiled back at him, and gave a final long suck at the straw.

 


	11. Ori/Kili

> Kili was brought up to be a loyal warrior, ready to sacrifice his own life for his family if it were asked to him. 
> 
> But things changed the moment his lips touched Ori's ones.
> 
> As more time they spent kissing, more Kili was tempted to propose to Ori to leave all their responsibilities behind and flee to somewhere not touched by the legend of Durin, just to live as two simple dwarves in love.

 


	12. Ori/Kili

If somebody asked Ori's opinion, he would surely say that the sensation of Kili swallowing him down his throat and sucking him dry was the best thing ever happened to the young scribe.   
  
Whenever the youngest prince took his hand and led him somewhere more private to lower the scribe's breeches, Ori felt his heart pounding loudly in his throat, as if he was guilty of debauching Kili's virtue.  
  
But the prince had been the first to act upon his urges to get on his knees and blow Ori's pretty cook for how long it required to make its warm essence flow down into his stomach.   
  
And afterwards he licked his lips clean and kissed Ori's pubes as in saying thank you for the snack.   
  
That was the best sensation according for Ori, but luckily no one had ever asked him about that or he would have blushed to death.

 


	13. Ori/Kili

 

Since they were on the road, it was normal for dwarves to pair up and take off to have a tumble in private.

It was almost encouraged, to steam off the stress.

As long as they did not bother the ones that were trying to sleep.

And there laid their problem: Kili was the loudest screamer the whole Company ever had the (dis)pleasure to meet.

Whenever Ori and he went to a secluded spot to have some private time, everyone knew about it.

Even Oin could clearly hear him without his trumpet.

But that killed the mood for the two love birds, so they had to find a way to be more discreet.

They had tried to go slow, Ori gently pistoning into Kili, but the prince had made his pleasure known to their friends all the same.

They had tried with a cloth into Kili's mouth, but his teeth had bitten through it.

As a last solution, Ori tried putting his hand upon Kili's lips when the prince started moaning loudly.

The sound he emitted were more muffled, and even if it was a bit difficult for Ori to fuck his lover, the scribe seemed satisfied.

He pounded into Kili with strength, his hand stopping the prince's shouts of pleasure at being filled.

And when they were close to climax, Ori removed his hand to quickly cover Kili's mouth with his own.

The shared a deep kiss while spending themselves.

And the Company slept none the wiser of their actions.

 


	14. Ori/Kili

When Ori saw Dis' blue dress lying on the chair, all clean and well folded, his eyes shone.

Kili should have given that gaze more credit. As it could give him some problems in the near future.

Or as in that moment, where he found himself bent on his hands and knees on the bed while wearing his mother's dress all rolled up around his hips and Ori pounding his ass with such eagerness he feared the screws of the bed would give up and let everything fall down.

Truth to be told Kili could not care about it, as Ori kept fucking him and kissing his neck.

Oh, the dress would be not the only thing filthy after that, but Kili would not mind to wash again the dress if it become filthy for that delicious reason.

 


	15. Ori/Thorin

Thorin had a strong back marked with scars.  
They made a nice map that started from the planes of his shoulders, following his sculpted torso even on the back, and ending in the firm mountains of his ass cheeks.  
  
But scars were not the only signs on that map.  
  
There were bruises that Ori had seen to put there himself.  
  
Mostly his hand prints around Thorin's waist, when the scribe took the king from behind in a hard fuck, screwing him so deeply their balls slapped at a harsh rhythm.  
  
But there were also some on his ass, from the smacks Ori laid there to punish and prise the king at the same time.  
  
And there was a white river trickling down Thorin's leg from his filled hole.  
  
Ori could feel it clenching around his penis again. Such a tight fit. He was almost there. Really close.  
  
The scribe slammed once more into the king's ass, eliciting from him a loud moan as he tightened on his engorged member, and come into Thorin's hole again, washing away the previous load with a new one.  
  
Even if he felt pleasurably boneless, Ori took in his hand the royal member and massaged it briefly till it soon spurted its seed.  
  
Thorin collapsed on the bed with Ori resting on his back.  
  
They spent the rest of the night mapping each scar on their bodies with kisses, and maybe adding some new bruises.

 


	16. Ori/Kili

Ori was already half asleep when his phone chirped.   
  
Kili's name was flashing on the screen, and Ori slid to receive the call.   
  
“Kili's everything all right? Why so late?” he was feeling a bit worried by the late hour, and more so when Kili didn't speak.   
Ori could just hear some odd background noises, so he spoke up in concern “Kili please talk too me”.   
  
The voice that answered at his plea was more gasps than words “O... Ori! Tell... me some... thing”  
  
“Something what?!” the ginger head didn't understand what was happening on the other side “Are you ok? Please tell me what's happening”.  
  
“O- Oh! Ori!” More background noise.   
  
That sounded like some sort of slapping.   
  
And then Ori figured out Kili's huff and puff were excited pants.  
  
Recognition downed on him   
  
“KILI DURIN YOU ARSEHOLE! You called me just to have a wank! Tomorrow I'm going to take you to the loo and spank your arse red, you absolute prick!”  
  
From the phone, a loud moan answered him, and then “Love you Ori.”  
  
Ori felt himself smile “I love you too, but now go to sleep. See you at school.”

 


	17. Fili/Nori

Fili was grateful for the pompous ceremonial robs his mother insisted he wore at court.  
  
Really, he could not be more glad to wear extra layers of clothes on what was becoming a raging erection. While his uncle, the King, was keeping court and he had to obediently stand next to his throne in a show of strong will from the Line of Durin.  
  
Still, Fili was having a boner, and the culprit was hiding amidst those who beseeched Thorin's guidance.  
  
He was there, fiery red hair in a peculiar up do, sucking on a human-made treat. The one who had a sugary sphere atop of a little stick.  
  
And he was sucking so well.  
  
His lips were red and puffy around the treat, and occasionally his pink tongue darted out to lick the head.  
  
Fili had a clear image of what else that tongue could lick the head of.  
  
The prince had never seen anyone with such abilities. And more so, he had not the mind to pay attention to the audience going on.  
  
He could just think about seeking out that dwarf after the session was over and, in case he were willing, find out the real skills of his mouth on Fili's own dick.

 


	18. Ori/Kili/Fili/Thorin

The Durins had the majestic aura about them that made them seem so far away from everyone else, perfect and untouchable.  
  
Thorin showed it way more than his nephews, but Fili and Kili too had developed the Durin special brand of superior refinement.  
  
It came as a surprise for Ori when he was approached by the youngest of the three.  
  
Kili was blatantly flirting with him, an open smile plastered on his face and half closed eyes on top of it, and Ori did not understand why.   
He was a prince, he could have had everyone at court!  
  
But the prince was caressing warmly his hand and telling him such sweet words, and the scribe fell for them.  
  
Though Ori was more stunned when he found out the prince liked to be buggered hard in his sweet ass.  
  
The scribe discovered the domineering part of himself he didn't know about.  
  
When the two lovers parted, Kili walked away gingerly, his ass cheeks still stinging with red handprints on them and a really satisfied expression on his face.  
  
Not many days later Ori received a letter that summoned him to the throne room.  
  
All the three Durins were there waiting for him, and Ori felt himself weak at the knees. He didn't know what he could have done wrong.  
  
But soon Kili was sauntering toward him, his kind face relaxing the scribe.  
  
And when his lips were plastered on the prince's ones, Ori understood everything would be turning fine from there onward.  
  
The other prince too joined the two lovers' coddling. His blond hair shining at the lamp light like precious gold mesmerized the scribe, and Ori was soon stripped from his humble clothes to be covered by the equally naked princes' bodies.  
  
Thorin stared at them as the two princes took each one of Ori's hands and lead him to the throne and right between the king's legs.  
  
Ori had his hands full of princes' ass ready to be groped hard while he kissed and bit the king's mouth.  
  
The Durins were pliant to his ministration and meowled wonderfully at every caresses they received, be it kind or harsher.  
  
By the end of their play Ori was sitting on the throne and the three Durins were laying at his feet, covered in bruises and come but still kissing his legs in adoration.  
  
Under their refined manners, the royals were little whores who just wanted to be ordered around and to have their holes pounded hard by a humble yet firm dick that could please their shameful appetites. And Ori would not let that delicious chance slip away.

 


	19. Fili/Nori or Fili/Ori

When Fili was advised to visit the café, he did not absolutely expect that to happen.  
  
People should have warned him beforehand, to avoid the excessive blushing after crossing the sliding doors.

But maybe that was the actual reason why Kili and Bofur had suggested him to take a rest at that business: they wanted for Fili to make a fool of himself.

Right in front of his hot ginger neighbour.

Said neighbour was welcoming Fili in the room wearing a french maid dress. With he frilliest apron ever. And the hair tied up in twin braids.

Fili felt something similar to a nosebleed coming up.

Or it was something else that was coming up somewhere else. In his pants.

It took a moment for Fili to regain control over himself and greet properly the beauty.

Probably his neighbour didn't even know about Fili's existence, but that could be worked out with a nice conversation over a strawberry parfait.

 


	20. Ori/Nori

There was something tickling right under Ori's nose, and he awoke from the black space of his unconsciousness.  
  
The thing kept scratching him lightly. Something impalpable and bothersome.  
  
It was forcing Ori to open his eyelids and face the opponent that was snatching him from the satiated languor that still lingered on him.  
  
Ori remembered warm embraces and lewd kisses, strong thighs around his waist and the final peak of peace and home.  
  
He woke up and listlessly batted away the thing that was tormenting his nose, capturing it between his fingers.  
  
A chuckle from very close answered his gesture and Ori finally opened his eyes to discover a long strand of red hair rolled around his own fingers “Good to see you're already up to mischief, Nori.”

 


	21. Ori/Thorin

It was almost unbelievable for Thorin to think about such a thing in regard of himself.  
  
Almost unbelievable 'cause it was happening right in that moment; and the instant that the lock closed the heavy choker around his neck, Thorin felt elated.  
  
He was relinquishing all his power and he felt free.  
  
No longer a king.  
  
Just a dwarf driven by feelings and instinct.  
  
That bond ironically made him a being unrestrained to experience love and lust like he never had before.  
  
A little tug at his collar awoke Thorin from his reverie, and he looked up at his master.  
  
With the leash in one hand, Ori smiled benevolently down at him.

 


	22. Thorin/Nori

Thorin had come.  
  
He could feel his sperm slide down into the deepest part of his bowels at the same times as the teeth of the king sank in the junction where the neck met the shoulder.  
  
Nori was shivering. He would have come again if he hadn't already spurted his own come on the palm of the king's hand, so charged-up it was to feel the king's cock pulsating inside of himself.  
  
Slowly Thorin let go of Nori's skin, even if he nuzzled against the warm neck making goosebumps rise there with his hard breathing.  
  
Nori shivered more has the king gripped his hips harder  to lever out from his hole.  
  
The moment the royal dick left him gaping open though, some of the sticky semen trickled out from his passage.  
  
There were hands caressing his back that spurred Nori to remain in his position, his ass high up in air to be marvelled about by his sovereign.  
  
Then meaty fingers caressed him.  
  
Nori didn't think much of them till he understood they were actually gathering the runaway droplets of jizz to push them back inside his still fluttering hole.  
  
It would have been embarrassing, or even a bit discomforting, if Nori's nervous terminations weren't already on fire thanks to the fuck of a lifetime he had just experienced; so he accepted enthusiastically to be manipulated by the king.  
  
And when he felt something metallic slip inside of his abused opening, Nori finally understood the true wickedness of the dwarf that was called king, and smiled pleased.

 


	23. Ori/Kili

Since they had recaptured Erebor, the wealth of every member of the Company had drastically increased.  
  
And the ones belonging to the Line of Durin had the requirement to show it off with great pomp, even if some of them were a bit reluctant in that field.  
  
Like Kili that didn't want to wear refined clothes or an enormous amount of jewellery.  
  
It had been almost impossible to even get him some piercings, the kind that a prince of his standing should have been proud to sport. But when he finally did concede, what an astonishing sight he had become!  
  
Not that Ori wasn't already in love with the dark prince; but now that his lips and ears and nose were pierced, more and more dwarves stopped what they were doing to admire him walking around Erebor adorned in his jewelry.  
  
And Ori was becoming a bit jealous.  
  
He was the one the prince had promised his heart to!  
  
And not only that, but that was secondary.  
  
Kili though revelled in this new admiration of his persona.  
  
Ori wanted to remind Kili who is rightful lover was.  
  
The first time that Kili found the time to visit Ori at night, he was welcomed with an intense even if superficial kiss. His lips were licked, and the hoop going trough his lower one was played with by the scribe's teeth and tongue.  
  
Kili's mouth was wet with spit and his eyes had closed in the meanwhile, so he didn't notice what was happening right in front of him.  
  
Kili could just feel something tugging at the piercing in his lip and thought that Ori was still nibbling at the golden loop.  
  
But suddenly he felt a little tug.  
  
Opening his eyes Kili saw that Ori had gotten a bit far from him.  
  
His lover's hand was held high and a little golden chain dangled from it. The other end of that was hooked at his lip piercing.  
  
“Come here Kili” Ori seductively spurred him, lightly tugging the lip leash toward himself and the bed.  
  
Kili smirked back following him.

 


	24. Ori/Kili

The ties were made of imported silk and Kili admired them 'cause he still wasn't used to all the wealth that freeing Erebor from the dragon pest had comported for the dwarrows.  
  
They could afford imported silk.  
  
They could afford imported silk for that kind of.. activity.  
  
A powerful trust made Kili refocus on the moment.  
  
He would have screamed if not for one of those pieces of silk that was clogging his mouth, tied tight between his teeth.  
  
Such a wonderful idea to refrain the prince from shouting his lungs out in the throws of passion.  
  
Another hard trust and Kili was thankful to have his wrists tied to the headboard of the bed, or he would have fallen over, his hips bouncing against the warm body at his back.  
  
Still, in absence of the silk ties, the fine hands that were gripping his pelvis would have done like they had during the Company's travel.  
  
Keeping Kili close and steady to be trusted into and leaving bruises to remind him during the day of the love of his scribe.

 


	25. Ori/Nori

More often than not Nori was on the road travelling, alone or in company, far away from his home and family.  
  
And even if the night spent outside under the stars were cold in spite of the fire, he did not share his bedroll with anyone else.  
  
To whoever he was travelling with that fact seemed a bit odd, given how much the redhead was prone to flirting in order to get whatever he wanted and the wild stories of first hand experiences he shared with the others around the fire.  
  
If they just knew the true reason!  
  
Nori liked sex, and to have it often and good. But while travelling with a company it was impossible for him to practice even the most basic form of carnal satisfaction.  
  
When he was alone instead, everything became way more easy.  
  
He needed only to take out from his backpack the well endowed dildo that he brought with himself in such occasions, and his most treasured possession.  
  
It was a parchment written in a fine penship where his lover told him how long and hard he would have possessed Nori with his own dick, where he would have pushed with his tip to stimulate Nori's inside and how wildly he would have mounted the wanderer after that.  
  
All alone with his inanimate friend, Nori tried to re-enact those fantasy imagining his beloved little brother instead of the toy, till he came crying Ori's name.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me or just have a nice chat with a fellow fan, you can find me at veraverorum.tumblr.com :3


End file.
